


letter to the editor (podfic)

by lingeringdust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Identity Porn, POV Outsider, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, writer zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: podfic for aloneintherain's letter to the editor:No one knows that Dante Basco, an emerging writer with a growing readership, is actually Fire Lord Zuko.Not even his editor.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	letter to the editor (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [letter to the editor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014126) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



> this is my first time doing an audio reading... I don't usually but the other day, i was working on something tedious and mind-numbing and wanted to read something, but quickly ran out of options. so, i'm now contributing to the podfic realm. 
> 
> i completely adore the idea of writer!zuko and i especially love post-canon fics so this was a must for me. i hope i didn't butcher it too much.

Podfic of [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain)'s letter to editor, which focuses on a writer!Zuko AU from an outsider POV.

[leaf](https://soundcloud.com/user-810849419) · [letter to the editor by aloneintherain, read by lingeringdust](https://soundcloud.com/user-810849419/letter-to-the-editor-by-aloneintherain-read-by-lingeringdust)


End file.
